Protect Our Baby
by rizahasdiana
Summary: Baby? / satu fakta penting bahwa dikeluarga itu hanya dia yang mempunyai imun yang lebih rendah dari orang-orang pada umumnya / Apa kau sakit babykyu?
1. prolog

**Title : Protect Our Baby**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Angts**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : Possesif? Itulah mereka jika sudah menyangkut tentang BabyKyu mereka. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk melindungnya. RnR please?**

**Warning : Ini pernah saya upload dulu di akun lama (Cho Sangmi) tapi saya lupa passwordnya jadi saya buat akun baru **o(╥﹏╥)o**. Dan saya mengganti ceritanya :p**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Perkenalan tokoh :

Park Jungsoo sebagai Lee Jungsoo/Leeteuk (Hyung tertua)

Kim Heechul sebagai Lee Heechul

Hangeng sebagai Lee Hankyung

Kim Jongwoon sebagai Lee Jongwoon/Yesung

Kim Youngwoon sebagai Lee Youngwoon/Kangin

Lee Sungmin sebagai Lee Sungmin

Shin Dong Hae sebgai Lee Shindong/Shindong

Lee Hyukjae sebagai Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae sebagai Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon sebagai Lee Siwon

Kim Ryeowook sebagai Lee Ryeowook

Kim Kibum sebagai Lee Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Lee Kyuhyun (Magnae)

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Baby? ** Panggilan yang terlalu kekanakan untuk remaja berusia 17 tahun bukan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi disalah satu keluarga yang mempunyai anggota yang cukup banyak. Babykyu itulah panggilan dari _hyung-hyung_nya untuknya. Bukan karena ia masih kecil, lebih tepatnya karena _hyung-hyung_nya melihat dia seperti seorang bayi, seorang bayi yang selalu butuh perlindungan dari _hyung-hyung_nya. Maka dari itu tidak salah jika mereka memanjakannya seperti dia seorang anak kecil yang akan menangis jika tidak dibelikan permen, menjaganya saat dia sakit dan jangan lupakan satu fakta penting bahwa dikeluarga itu hanya dia yang mempunyai imun yang lebih rendah dari orang-orang pada umumnya.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi itu misalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BABYKYU"

Terdengar teriakan yang bisa dibilang cukup sering terdengar dipagi hari. Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dan terlihat seorang remaja yang masih bergelung selimut tebal ditempat tidurnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan jika ada gempa mungkin ia tidak akan merasakannya, ia tidur seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir, imut dan polos.

"Babykyu, ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi, babykyu harus pergi kesekolah hari" ucap Leeteuk pelan -atau yang sering dipanggil teukie hyung oleh dongsaengnya- sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh saengnya itu.

"hmmm…" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut babykyu itu. Itulah tanda bahwa sang magne ini malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"ayolah baby, kau harus bangun. Apa perlu hyung panggil yang lainnya untuk kemari?" ancam hyungnya itu

"MWO? Andwee hyung~" tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu pemuda yang biasa dipanggil babykyu itu pun bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bangun dari tempat tidur dan mandilah, setelah itu segera ke ruang makan. Arraso?" Lanjut Leeteuk sambil mengusap pelan rambut magnaenya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Nde, hyung. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan babykyu, hyung~ . Aku ini sudah besar" protes Kyu.

Senyuman lembut. Hanya itulah yang di dapati kyu dari hyungnya yang sudahdiambang pintu kamar itu.

'Kenapa hyung selalu mengancamku begitu' gerutu magnae itu sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang makan**

Diruang makan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu terlihat satu meja panjang yang sudah penuh dengan makanan, mulai dari nasi, sayur, laukpauk, serta buah-buahan. Dan jangan lupa 15 kursi yang berada disekelilingnya hampir penuh dengan –beberapa- orang yang telah kelaparan menanti babykyu mereka.

"Hyung~ kenapa baykyu lama sekali? Dan apa saja yang dilakukannya dikamar mandi" gerutu salah satu dari sekumpulan orang yang duduk disana.

**"**Aku disini hyung. Maaf lama" ucap kyuhyun yang telah tiba diruang makan itu.

"Babykyu, ayo cepat duduk. Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap salah satu hyungnya yang bernama Shindong.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kita mulai makan saja" ucap sang snow white atau Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan kedua kakak-adik itu.

Dentingan sendok-garpu pun terdengar diruang makan itu, tanda bahwa orang-orang yang berada disana sudah memulai ritual makan mereka. Percakapan pun terdengar diantara dentingan itu. Ada yang membicarakan mengenai fashion terbaru, peliharaan mereka, berita terbaru mengenai selebriti yang baru saja naik daun, dll. Hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi diam dan itu yang disadari oleh namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apa kau sakit babykyu? Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam?" cemas sang kuda –Siwon- yang ada disebelah kyuhyun. Dan hanya dengan dua kalimat itu, keributan yang sebelumnya terjadi diruang makan itu terhenti seketika dan menatap cemas sang babykyu yang hanya diam saja.

"Ani hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada yang ingin aku katakana tapi aku ragu untuk mengatakannya pda kalian" ucap pelan sang babykyu

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, baby?" ucap Sungmin

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu disekolah?" ucap Kangin

"Ani hyung, bukan itu. Tapi.. emm… Apakah aku boleh ikut camping, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun

"MWO?" hanya teriakan itulah yang terdengar diruang makan setelah yang dikatakan babykyu mereka.

Apa reaksi hyung-hyung babykyu?

Apakah ia diperbolhkan ikut camping?

**END/TBC?**

Annyeong (´▽｀)ノ

Hehehehe… Maaf kalo jelek. Maklum saya masih pemula..

Review please? Kalau tidak ada yang review akan saya hentikan ff ini :p *maksa

FB : Cho Sangmi ( www . facebook rizahasdiana )

Twitter : rizahasdiana

Blog : .com

Bye-bye (^o^)ノ


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Protect Our Baby**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Angts**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : ! LEE JUNGSOO, APA KAU SUDAH GILA? / babykyu kamu boleh ikut camping asalkan...**

**Warning : Ini pernah saya upload dulu di akun lama (Cho Sangmi) tapi saya lupa passwordnya jadi saya buat akun baru **o(╥﹏╥)o**. Dan ini masih ada diblog lho :p**

**Happy Reading!**

_"Ani hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada yang ingin aku katakan tapi aku ragu untuk mengatakannya pada kalian" ucap pelan sang babykyu_

_"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, baby?" ucap Sungmin_

_"Apa ada yang menyakitimu disekolah?" ucap Kangin_

_"Ani hyung, bukan itu. Tapi.. emm… Apakah aku boleh ikut camping, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun_

_"MWO?" hanya teriakan itulah yang terdengar diruang makan setelah yang dikatakan babykyu mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Andwe hyunnie, kamu tidak boleh ikut camping! Apakah kamu lupa dengan kondisi tubuhmu?" tegas Heechul

"Nde, Chullie hyung benar baby. Bagaimana kalau disana kamu kenapa-kenapa? Siapa yang akan menjagamu?" dukung Yesung

"Tapi disana ada teman-temanku hyung, dan guru-guru disana pasti juga akan menjagaku" protes Kyuhyun

"Nde itu memang benar, tapi guru-guru yang ada disana tidak mungkin menjagamu 24 jam baby, mereka juga juga harus menjaga siswa-siswi yang lain dan teman-temanmu belum tentu dapat menjagamu, chagi" nasehat Leeteuk

"Tapi hyung~ aku sudah tidak ikut camping tahun kemarin. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa mengikuti camping" runtuk Kyuhyun.

Ya, babykyu kita satu ini tidak diperbolehkan oleh ke 12 hyungnya untuk ikut camping tahun lalu. Alasannya? Hanya karena babykyu kita satu ini terkena flu. Sepele? Mungkin iya untuk orang yang mempunyai imun yang normal tapi jika mempunyai imun yang lebuh rendah dibandingkan orang pada umunya ini masalah. Bagaimana jika bertambah parah saat camping nanti? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mengurus babykyu mereka? Bagaimana jika…? Dan masih banyak lagi -bagaimana jika- yang memenuhi pikiran para hyung ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengambil keputusan bahwa -BABYKYU TIDAK BOLEH MENGIKUTI CAMPING. TITIK-. Yang sudah pasti akan menghasilkan masa ngambek dari babykyu mereka selama 1 hari penuh.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat camping sendiri, kyu? Kita dirikan saja tenda dihalaman belakang setelah itu kita siapkan kebutuhan untuk camping seperti api unggun, makanan ringan, dll" usul Kibum

"Nde, Kibummie benar baby! Kita buat camping sendiri saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil meminum susu strawberrynya

"Mwo? Andwe hyung~ aku ingin ikut camping dihutan tahun ini hyung! Aku tidak mau camping dihalaman belakang. Jebal, hyung~" mohon Kyuhyun sampil memperlihatkan mata anjing kecilnya –_puppy eyes_-

"Baiklah, kamu boleh ikut camping,baby" ujar Leeteuk yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas babykyunya

"MWO? APAKAU KAU GILA HYUNG?" protes ke 11 orang lainnya.

Terkecuali babykyu yang dengan semangatnya sudah beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeluk hyung tertuanya itu, hingga…

"Tanggal berapa campingmu, baby? Dan berapa hari?" ucap Leeeteuk hyung yang menghentikan babykyu untuk memeluknya.

"Uhmmm.. Tanggal 25, hyung. Dan kami akan disana selama 3 hari. Wae?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung

"YA! LEE JUNGSOO, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" bentak Heechul.

"Iya hyung! Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan hyunnie ikut camping itu?" ujar Kangin.

"Tenanglah kalian, aku tahu Leeteuk hyung punya alasan dengan persetujuannya ini" terang Hankyung

"Nde, kalian tenang dulu. Dan kalian semua apa ada jadwal untuk tanggal 25-28 nanti? Ujar Leeteuk

"Uhmm… aku harus mengurus skripsiku, dan bukankah kau juga jungsoo?" ujar Heechul.

"Memangnya ada apa, hyung?" Tanya sang baby yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk itu.

"Diamlah sebentar, kyunnie" jawab Leeteuk yang menghasilkan pout diwajah magnaenya itu.

Ya, Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang berada ditingkat akhir sekarang ini. Umur mereka yang baru menginjak 23 tahun ini sudah berada ditingkat terakhir perkuliahan itu bukankah sangat hebat?

-_Dan apakah saya belum menjelaskan perbedaan umur diantara mereka? Baiklah akan saya jelaskan xp_

_Leeteuk dan Heechul sekarang berumur 23 tahun dan mereka satu angkatan diuniversitas mereka sedangkan Hankyung, Yesung dan Kangin satu tahun dibawah mereka(22 tahun). Sungmin dan Shindong sekarang ini berumur 21 tahun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada ditingkat tiga dalam perkuliahan. Dan Siwon saat ini baru masuk dunia universitas dikarenakan umurnya yang baru 19 tahun. Ryeowook dan Kibum berada dikelas senior -read : kelas 12- di SMA. dan babykyu ada dikelas 11 ya :D_-

"Aku dan Kibummie ada jadwal hari itu, hyung. Kami akan mengikuti persiapan ujian pada saat itu" ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ada acara selama 3 hari itu, hyung." Ucap Siwon

"Nde, kami juga tidak ada acara hyung" ujar Kangin, Sungmin, Shindong bersamaan

"Kami harus mengikuti kompetisi dance dikampus kami, hyung" ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghae

"Dan bagaimana dengan kalian? Yesung? Hangkyung?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku ada jadwal dengan dokter, hyung" ujar Yesung

"Mwo? Apa yesung hyung sakit?" Kaget Kyu

"Bukan aku, baby. Tapi melo -read : anjing baru yesung- yang harus ke dokter hewan" terang Yesung

"Aku harus ke China, hyung. Untuk mengunjungi teman lamaku yang ada disana" ucap Hankyung

"Dan sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu memperbolehkan babyhyun iku camping! Jungsoo!" ujar Heechul

"Baiklah, berarti yang tidak ada acara pada tanggal itu adalah Siwon, Sungmin, Kangin serta Shindong. Nah, babykyu kamu boleh ikut camping asalkan dengan satu syarat" ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut

"Mwo? Apa itu hyung? Aku janji apapun syaratnya kalau hyung memperbolehkanku ikut camping semuanya pasti aku turuti" ujar Kyuhyun semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Begitu? Kalau sudah seperti itu. Babykyu pilih 3 orang dari Siwon, Sungmin, Kangin serta Shindong yang akan babykyu ajak untuk ikut camping nantinya" ujar Leeteuk yang selalu menampakkan senyum lembutnya

"MWOOO?" Hanya teriakan itu yang terdengar yang pastinya disertai wajah kaget dari ke 12 orang lainnya

Siapakah yang akan diajak oleh babykyu?

Apa benar ia masih ingin ikut camping dengan membawa serta ke 3 hyungnya?

TBC/END?

FB : Cho Sangmi

Twitter : rizahasdiana

Terima kasih yang sudah mau review ^^ Saya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini. Jujur saja awalnya saya ragu untuk melanjutkannya~ dari banyaknya orang yang melihat dan mengunjungi fanfict ini hanya sedikit yang meriview fanfict ini dan itu membuat saya agak kecewa :( hehe~ dan maaf kalau pendek, baru UTS jadi pikiran mentok. TT_TT

Balasan review prolog :

riekyumidwife : terima kasih ^^ ini sudah asap~ dibaca dan review lagi, ne?

lyELF : ini baru soalnya^^ ini udah update~

DesvianaDewi12 : ok~ :D

yessi novianti : terima kasih xD

Augesteca : di fb belum publish^^ masih sebatas ffn dan asianfanficts

ChoiThyaraELF : sudah dilanjut~

Blackyuline : nde~ saya kembali ㅋㅋㅋ semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kalau cerita yang lama udah mentok disitu (⌣́_⌣̀) soalnya saya kekurangan ide. baca saja ~ :D

iloyalty1 : wah~ kasian kalau kyu terus sakit ㅋㅋㅋ sudah dijawab di chap ini xD

Love Clouds : sudah lanjut^^

Guest : sudah^^

Kadera : iya~ saya pernah bikin ff brothership juga dulu tapi diakun lama, coba cari deh : cho sangmi . sudah lanjut nih^^

ChoYeonRin : terima kasih~ saya rasa tebakan anda benar xp

Mimi : sudah nunggu lama? maaf saya tidak update (⌣́_⌣̀) ini update kok :) lah? kalau jadi magnae disekolah adik kelasnya gimana donk? ㅋㅋㅋ terima kasih sarannya :D saya jarang reread sih jadi kalau ada typo saya minta maaf xD

lianpangestu : maafkan saya o(╥﹏╥)o buka sja blognya^^ masih update cerita ini diblog itu soalnya :)

KyuChul : iya ini bakal beda kok ^^ mungkin agak samaan dikit :) makasih udah suka xD senang sekali mendengarnya o(╥﹏╥)o ini udah lanjut^^

Adel : sudah dilanjut~^^

lee minji elf : iya saya balik lagi~^^ mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang kecewa xD udah cepet ni~

chomhia : sudah :D moga tambah suka ㅋㅋㅋ

ratnasparkyu : jawabannya ada disini ㅋㅋㅋ


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Protect Our Baby**

**Rate : K**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Angts**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Super Junior member and other cast**

**Sumarry : Possesif? Itulah mereka jika sudah menyangkut tentang BabyKyu mereka. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk melindungnya. RnR please?**

**Warning : Ini pernah saya upload dulu di akun lama (Cho Sangmi) tapi saya lupa passwordnya jadi saya buat akun baru **o(╥﹏╥)o**. Dan saya mengganti ceritanya :p**

**Happy Reading!**

_"Dan sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu memperbolehkan babyhyun iku camping! Jungsoo!" ujar Heechul_

_"Baiklah, berarti yang tidak ada acara pada tanggal itu adalah Siwon, Sungmin, Kangin serta Shindong. Nah, babykyu kamu boleh ikut camping asalkan dengan satu syarat" ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut_

_"Mwo? Apa itu hyung? Aku janji apapun syaratnya kalau hyung memperbolehkanku ikut camping semuanya pasti aku turuti" ujar Kyuhyun semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar_

_"Begitu? Kalau sudah seperti itu. Babykyu pilih 3 orang dari Siwon, Sungmin, Kangin serta Shindong yang akan babykyu ajak untuk ikut camping nantinya" ujar Leeteuk yang selalu menampakkan senyum lembutnya_

_"MWOOO?" Hanya teriakan itu yang terdengar yang pastinya disertai wajah kaget dari ke 12 orang lainnya_

.

C

.

S

.

M

.

"Kenapa harus begitu, hyung? Apa hyung lupa jika aku sudah berumur 17 tahun? Aku bukan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang kemana-mana harus di ikuti, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ani, kamu memang bukan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, baby. Tapi kamu harus ingat dengan kondisi tubuhmu. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan jika ada hyungdeul yang ikut bersamamu mereka pasti dapat menjagamu dengan baik, chagi" ujar Leeteuk pelan

"Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhku, hyung. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan teman-temanku pasti juga akan ikut menjaga diriku. Lagipula masih ada guru-guru yang akan mengawasi kami nantinya. Jebal, izinkan aku ikut, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Ani, hyung tidak akan mengizinkanmu, kyu! Dan ingat terakhir kali kamu bilang bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri kamu pulang di gendong oleh Kangin dalam keadaan pingsan!" bentak Heechul yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari beberapa hyung Kyuhyun yang lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nde hyung, aku juga setuju denganmu. Dan apa maksud Leeteuk hyung mengizinkan kyunnie untuk ikut camping?" ujar Kangin

"Sudahlah, aku mengizinkan kyunnie untuk ikut camping dan karena kyunnie tidak jadi memilih maka aku akan memikirkan cara yang lain." tegas Leeteuk kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya

"Jinjja hyung? Hyung tidak bercanda kan? Aku boleh ikut camping tanpa ada hyungdeul yang ikut? Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar memandang hyungdeulnya

"Tapi hyung..." Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang akan menyerukan protesannya pun dihentikan oleh pandangan tajam dari Leeteuk.

"Iya, kyu. Hyung tidak bercanda dan hyung tidak berkata bahwa tidak ada hyungdeul yang akan ikut. Dan sekarang masuk ke kamarmu, kerjakan pr atau tugasmu. Hyung tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut camping jika ada nilaimu yang turun dan nanti hyung akan mengirimkan maid agar mengantarkan makananmu, arra?" Leeteuk pun mengelus puncak rambut Kyuhyun pelan dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Uhm uhm" Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

Setelah Kyuhyun hilang dari ruang makan, Leeteuk pun menngalihkan pandangannya pada dongsaengnya yang menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang menahan emosi, ada yang bingung, dan ada juga yang memandangnya tidak percaya bahwa ia telah mengizinkan adik paling kecil mereka untuk mengikuti camping.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak setuju denganku untuk membiarkan kyunnie ikut camping. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya setelah ini, makanlah dulu" Leeteuk pun melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

"Ani, hyung. Lebih baik hyung jelaskan pada kami sekarang" ujar Yesung yang telah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia sudah tidak nafsu makan, dan ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa alasan hyungnya itu.

"Hahh... baiklah. Bum-ah, dimana sekolah kalian akan mengadakan camping itu?" tanya Leeteuk memandang dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Di lereng Gunung Yumyeongsan, hyung. Tapi tepatnya dimana aku kurang tahu. Karena katanya agak berbeda dengan yang tahun lalu"

"Tunggu, bukankah itu tempat salah satu penginapan kita?" Hankyung pun mulai menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Ya, jika tidak salah appa pernah berkata bahwa salah satu penginapan keluarga kita sudah selesai dibangun ditempat itu tahun lalu" ujar Sungmin

"Jadi? Apa maksud semua ini Jungsoo!" Heechul yang sedari tadi menahan emosinyapun akhirnya mulai kehilangan kendali

"Kibum-ah, bisakah kau dan wookie mengatur tempat campingnya untuk pindah dekat dengan penginapan kita itu? Aku akan bertanya pada appa lokasi penginapan kita nanti" Leeteuk memandang Kibum dan Ryeowook bergantian

"Nde, hyung akan kami usahakan" ujar Ryeowook sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk ringan. Dongsaengnya yang lain mulai pun menyadari apa maksud hyung tertuanya.

Dengan jabatan Kibum yang Ketua Osis dan Ryeowook sebagai Bendahara Osis, hal itu tidaklah susah untuk melakukan hal itu kan?

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau mulai untuk menjelaskan alasanmu dan berhenti membuatku marah, Jungsoo!" bentak Heechul. Rupanya ia masih tidak menyadari maksud Leeteuk

"Heenim tenanglah. Aku mengizinkan babykyu untuk ikut camping kerena aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih. Apakah kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya tadi setelah kamu mengingatkannya pada kejadian ia pingsan? Ia merasa bersalah dan sangat sedih. Lagipula bukankah itu juga baik untuk kesehatan kyunnie? Udara disana sangat bangus untuknya." Ujar Leeteuk pelan. Heechul mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hyungnya itu.

"Apa hyung akan membiarkan kyunnie tidur ditenda?" Kangin pun mulai angkat suara

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk membiarkannya tidur didalam tenda yang dingin. Karena itu aku menyuruh kibum dan wookie untuk mengatur tempat campingnya agar pindah dekat dengan penginapan keluarga kita. Agar babykyu bisa tidur dengan baik"

"Hyung akan menyuruh babykyu tidur dipenginapan kita? Sementara teman-temannya tidur ditenda? Apa ia mau?" Sungmin memandang Leeteuk serius

"Ia tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Jika ia memang mau ikut camping maka ia akan menyetujui syarat dariku ini. Dan kalian berempat, kalian harus menjaga kyunnie dengan baik. Aku akan segera menyusul jika urusanku sudah selesai" Tegas Leeteuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin.

"Nde, hyung" ujar mereka bersamaan

"Hyung akan ikut menginap juga?" tanya Hankyung

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyianyiakan waktu untuk menghabiskannya dengan babyku" ujar Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Mwo? Itu tidak adil! Bagaimana kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan babykyu sementara kami tidak ada" ujar EunHae bersamaan

"Kalian juga boleh ikut jika mau kerena aku juga tidak akan menyianyiakannya" ujar Heechul yang mulai beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju kamarnya

"Andweeeee, kami ingin ikutttt"

"Kalian juga boleh ikut jika memang tidak ada kesibukan. Kalian bisa menginap saat malam dan pergi saat pagi hari. Bukankah kyunnie akan menginap selama 3 hari?" ujar Leeteuk memandang dongsaengnya dan mulai meninggalkan ruang makan

"Eh? Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan cara itu? Kami ikut hyungiee~~" ujar Eunhae semangat sementara yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Eunhae.

Yah, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan sendirian untuk ikut camping sekolahnya.

Dan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun?

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungdeulnya selama Kyuhyun ikut camping nantinya.

Bukankah jika ikut camping berarti akan ada banyak kegiatan outbound?

.

C

.

S

.

M

.

-Kamar Kyuhyun-

"_Yoboseo?_"

"Changmin-ah! Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Aku diizinkan oleh hyungdeul untuk pergi camping!"

"_Mwo? Benarkah itu kyuhyun-ah? Bukankah hyungmu tahun lalu tidak mengizinkan? Bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga hyungdeulmu mengizinkanmu_"

"Entahlah, sebenarnya bukan hyungdeul yang mengizinkanku hanya Leeteuk hyung saja. Ah, sudahlah yang penting aku akan ikut camping tahun ini."

"_Hem, baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati kyuhyun-ah. Aku merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres nantinya"_

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Changmin, mereka memang overprotective tapi ini kan acara sekolah, mana mungkin mereka akan macam-macam"

"_Entahlah kyu, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nantinya. Ah, aku harus pergi kyu, Yunho hyung mengajakku pergi hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok"_

"Nde"

Kyuhyun POV

Apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan hyungdeul? Inikan acara sekolah, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan sesuatu? Tapi... sebenarnya apa syarat Leeteuk hyung tadi ? Ahhh, sudahlah yang penting mereka sudah memberiku izin walaupun hanya Leeteuk hyung saja sih, tapi tetap saja artinya aku boleh ikut campingkan? Ahhh aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengikuti camping.

.

C

.

S

.

M

.

Ya, sikap overprotective dari hyungnya memang telah diketahui banyak orang, bahkan Changminlah yang pertama kali menuai akibat dari sikap hyungdeulnya itu.

Suatu hari saat mereka berusia 5 tahun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain bersama ditaman. Saat itu tidak ada satu pun hyung dari Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa adiknya dibawa pergi oleh Changmin setelah pulang dari TK, karena Hankyung yang seharusnya menjeput magnaenya itu sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan.

Alhasil, saat Hankyung telah sampai di TK dan tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang seharusnya duduk dengan manis ditempat jemputan, ia pun kalang kabut dan mencari babykyunya itu diseluruh sekolah, barangkali saja Kyuhyun sedang bersembunyi karena ia marah hyungnya terlambat menjeputnya dan membuatnya menunggu lama.

Karena ia tidak juga menemukan Kyuhyun, ia pun menelepon hyung dan dongsaengnya dan bertanya apakah mereka telah menjeput Kyuhyun. Dan hal itulah yang membuat hyungdeulnya mencarinya jalan-jalan disekitar sekolahnya dengan panik.

Heechul yang saat itu tidak sengaja melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya itu berada ditaman bersama Changmin temannya itu, langsung menghampirinya dengan cemas dan marah yang tergurat dengan jelas diwajahnya. Secara tidak sengaja, ia memarahi Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berani-beraninya mengajak babykyu ke taman tanpa izin dan menmbuat khawatir hyungdeulnya yang menyebabkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun menangis secara bersamaan. Untung saja saat itu Leeteuk dan Sungmin ada didaerah sekitar taman sehingga mereka menghampiri dan menenangkan 2 baby itu serta Heechul yang marah.

Sejak saat itu pun Changmin tidak berani lagi mengajak main Kyuhyun tanpa izin dari hyungdeulnya. Benar-benar kejadian yang menyeramkan.

Bagaimana selanjutnya?

Apa babykyu bisa mengikuti camping dengan lancar?

Apa yang akan dilakukan hyungdeulnya?

.

.

.

Fb : Cho Sangmi

Twitter : rizahasdiana

Kakaotalk : rizahasdiana

Line : rizahasdiana

Maaf baru bisa update^^

Laptop yang lama rusak jadi tidak bisa update selama beberapa lama jadi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya~

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, maaf cerita saya jelek dan membosankan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih^^ dan bagi yang berminat review silahkan ~ saya akan senang sekali :D


End file.
